To Watch You Fall
by Kuro49
Summary: R&K Interactions. It was one of these boring dreary wet days that Rabi longed to see something out of the ordinary, and today he wasn’t disappointed at the very least.


Another R&K interactions, this time I can guarantee that there is no love (tell me if you feel anything though XD), but their interactions are just too interesting for me pass up! :3 I don't own anything but my RK soul.

XXX

**To Watch You Fall**

XXX

In the early morning rain, he could feel the dampness heavy in the air. The dew was there on the candy grass, and droplets fell from the tip of the bright leafs. He looked up, through the thin drizzles and the thick lashes, he saw the sky, pale gray and the continuous rain that fell from it.

The trees rustle a song and the bugs have been silenced by the water dripping from the shiny surface of their shells. The chirping died on the bird's sealed lips as they settled down in concentration, afraid that their preys would notice from deep beneath the earth.

A swift blank cut to the left, a bright flash of silver in the gray atmosphere.

He was training his early mornings away again, one minute at a time.

"You are so predictable."

He held an umbrella in his left gloved hand, water glided off the glistening black material. Each syllable was crisp and bright in the thin drizzles, pronounced down to the very last letter.

"Fuck off, Rabi." He didn't stop his movements, each step each slice was precisely accurate. From the back of his mind, he could feel the Bookman apprentice, a hazy shadow with clashing colors standing right at the edge of his practice circle, just far enough for him to be safe but close enough for his mocking tones to be heard.

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" A small amused laugh tinkled behind each curtain of rain.

His landing was off, distracted slightly by the words. And he knew, dreading from the very pit of his stomach that this time the assumed footing was too far from intended. His boots contacted mud, and his soles slid across. His balance tipped over, his center of gravity pulled backwards, his hand tightened around Mugen just as he stabbed it into the wet earth, hoping for a miracle that had 0.001 chance of happening.

Rabi watched in obvious light as the water splayed from the long ends of his black hair. He didn't blink because he wanted to capture each detail, catching the motion as Kanda leaned back, falling through the air.

To land in the wet decaying ground.

His hand slid down Mugen, from hilt to blade. Scarlet burned on his skin as the fresh metal tore into his flesh. He reached up, one hand bloody and one hand muddy for the blindfold around his eyes. He tugged the strip of bandages off, staining it with red and brown, revealing electrified shocked blue eyes.

"Predictable now?" His voice was cold, colder than the rain and it made Rabi flinch, but just barely noticeable. And he looked up to stare at green, expecting a mocking shade of care.

"Not so much." Each word was pronounced right after a short pause that was barely even there. He was dry in the rain, under the heavy umbrella where the water continued to hit it. He walked over. The leaves, the trees, the rain, and the skies watched in silence.

And Kanda was no different, staring up him as he walked closer and closer until the umbrella was tilted to cover him too.

"Here," he held out a hand, directed right at his gaze. "Take my hand."

"No." It was an easy decision, there was no way he would let one man watch him fall and then allow him to pick him back up from the ground. No way, not in a million years.

"There is no one else around."

He didn't take notice as the wet soil stung painfully at his healing cut. It hurt a lot, the heavy burning of torn flesh as needle points from his own body attempted to bring the covers of bleeding skin back together.

"That is not the point."

"Then what?" Rabi asked, umbrella tilting slightly as he moved his head, it was still enough to shelter the two. He toyed with a loose thread at the cuff of his shirt, pulling at it to maybe hope it would snap.

"Nothing, I am not going to allow you to help me." He expanded the easy rejection, allowing Rabi to catch a glimpse of what he had in mind before quickly shoving him back out.

But one look was enough for the red head to grasp this concept; only he had one more doubt. "Even when you die?" It was such a heavy sentence but the other didn't seem to be affected. His sharp features didn't change and he just answered with the same confidence from before.

"Of course." Another simple decision, he didn't understand what was in Rabi to have him ask such obvious questions; he thought the red head was smarter than that.

"You are sad." Rabi gave a small shake of his head, usual grin reduced to a thin smile because he knew that even Junior right now held immense pity.

"Not as sad as you." He reached up to move a heavy lock of black from his forehead, smearing brown on his cheekbone. "I have a name and a heart at the very least."

It didn't take long for him to recover from that.

"That is so low, Yuu." He gave a calm chuckle. And Kanda gave a snort. The grass was damp with rain water and he could feel the heavy mud clinging to his skin, soaking just beneath the materials of his pants. The large cut on his hand was healed, the skin had long since etched itself back together.

"Thanks, I don't mind playing dirty." A bitter retort tossed back up at him, cool and light as the cold rain continue to drip.

"It was never about how we played the game." Rabi replied, holding out the umbrella, offering it to the man still sitting on the ground. Kanda looked at him, never reaching for the umbrella, he was already drenched, there was no reason to take it. And he knew if he accepted it, it would be a sign of weakness. "I don't need it."

And so his fingers let go.

The black umbrella fell through the short distance and touched ground, bouncing just a little bit before lying flipped, now collecting rain in the underside of its cloth draped skeleton.

"See you at breakfast."

He turned and walked back to the gray looming tower that stood against the thin drizzles of rain from the sky. And Kanda watched until his red hair became a blur of brown between the dark trees and his black clothes consumed within the charcoal roots of the forest.

And then he let out a breath before falling back against the ground.

The soil was soft and wet, the mud made the back of his neck all sticky and the grass grazed at his fingers. He looked up at the sky, watching as the gray stretch of clouds let down another drop of cold rain.

This time it fell quite a distance.

XXX Kuro

Not so much of comments this time, this fic was quiet by itself, very very quiet... so i shall too! One last thing though: I think Rabi and Kanda was eeriely calm in this. Now: -clamps hands over mouth-


End file.
